Konoha Kareoke
by AnimeGirlAKAElementalKunoichi
Summary: The entire Naruto and all the rest of the the teens along wuth the sand kids go to a kareoke bar in konoha. NARU/HINA, GAA/OC, SHIKA/TEMA, SASU/SAKU, KIBA/INO, AND ALOT MORE CHARACTER/OC.


I WANT TO MAKE THIS CLEAR I OWN NOTHING

**Naruto**** or ****Naruto**** related I only own Amisa because I created her.**

**

* * *

**

**HAPPY**

Naruto, the rest of the Konoha 12(Sasuke didn't leave), and the sand siblings met at a new

kareoke bar in Konoha. There was a bucket with the numbers one through 17. They all pulled a

number and first up was Naruto's little sister, Amisa. She walked up to the stage chose her song

and began to sing while looking at Gaara the entire time.

**I'm in the business of misery**

**Let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock**

**It's a matter of time before we all run out**

**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

**I waited eight long months**

**She finally set him free**

**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me**

**Two weeks and we'd caught on fire**

**She's got it out for me**

**But I wear the biggest smile.**

**Whoa I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal him all away from you now –**

**But God does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God it just feels so..**

**It just feels so good.**

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change**

**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change**

**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged**

**I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!**

**Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you**

**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who**

**They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**Whoa I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now –**

**But God does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him right now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving you**

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving...**

**Whoa I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!**

**Whoa I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now –**

**But God does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

Gaara walked up the stairs and pulled Amisa into a long hard kiss that left fer feeling a little light

headed. Hinata was second so she went up took a minute to think of the sond she wanted and

began to sing the song she chose.

**Just a day,**

**Just an ordinary day.**

**Just trying to get by.**

**Just a boy,**

**Just an ordinary boy.**

**But he was looking to the sky.**

**And as he asked if I would come along**

**I started to realize**

**That everyday he finds**

**Just what he's looking for,**

**Like a shooting star he shines.**

**He said take my hand**

**Live while you can**

**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words

**Although they did not feel**

**For I felt what I had not felt before**

**And you'd swear those words could heal.**

**And as I looked up into those eyes**

**His vision borrows mine.**

**And I know he's no stranger,**

**For I feel I've held him for all of time.**

**And he said take my hand,**

**Live while you can**

**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

**In the palm of your hand**

**Please come with me,**

**See what I see.**

**Touch the stars for time will not flee.**

**Time will not flee.**

**Can you see?**

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.**

**As I wake in bed**

**And the boy, that ordinary boy**

**Or was it all in my head?**

**Did he asked if I would come along**

**It all seemed so real.**

**But as I looked to the door,**

**I saw that boy standing there with a deal.**

**And he said take my hand,**

**Live while you can,**

**Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

**In the palm of your hand,**

**In the palm of your hand.**

**Just a day, just an ordinary day**

**Just trying to get by.**

**Just a boy,**

**Just an ordinary boy.**

**But he was looking to the sky.**

Naruto ran up to the staige grabbed Hinata, spun her, dipped her, and gave her a short byt

passionnate kiss on her lips. Hinata walked off the stage and sat down by Amisa in a daze but

they both quickly snapped out of their dazed when they saw Naruto call Gaara on stage, since

Gaara was number 3 and he was number 4, they were going tro take their turns together, since

they were just like brother because they shared something. They both held demons inside of

them.

**You make me happy, whether you know it or not**

**We should be happy, that's what I said from the start**

**I am so happy**

**Knowin' you are the one that I want for the rest of my days**

**For the rest of my days, yo all of my days**

**You're lookin' so cool, you're lookin' so fly**

**I cant deny that when I'm starin' you down and dead in the eye**

**I wanna try to be the person you want the person you need**

**It's hard to conceive that somebody like you could be with someone like me**

**I'm happy knowin' that you are mine**

**The grass is greener on the other side**

**The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce**

**Ooh-ooh**

**You're lookin' so fresh, it's catchin' my eye**

**Why oh why did I not see this before**

**The girl I adore was right in front of me**

**And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye**

**And ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be**

**I'm happy knowin' that you are mine**

**The grass is greener on the other side**

**The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce**

**On the good, the bad, the ugly**

**The smiles, the laughs, the funny**

**Oh, the things we put each other through**

**It's for you, for you, for you**

**You make me happy, whether you know it or not**

**We should be happy, that's what I said from the start**

**I am so happy**

**Knowin' you are the one that I want for the rest of my days**

**For the rest of my days**

**I'm happy knowin' that you are mine**

**The grass is greener on the other side**

**The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce**

**Ooh-ooh**

**

* * *

**

**To be continued**

**Songs Used**

**Amisa-Misery Business(Paramore)**

**Hinata-Ordinary Day(Vannessa Carlton)**

**Naruto and Gaara-Happy(NeverShoutNever)**


End file.
